It All Starts With
by Dogfancy
Summary: Only Greece could completely change the subject for the worse. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE! Oneshot, no pairings, sorry!


It was all good and fine during the meetings.

After all, Sadiq had gotten taken those cat naps, as Heracles called them. It was an interesting experience, though the uproarious noises and various objects of many kinds (he watched as a knife flied across the room and got stuck in the wall just to the side of Lithuania's head, much to Belarus's amusement) didn't do much to clear the haze of sleepiness that took him. Usually he'd spend his time bothering Greece, though he had taken the lead and started his midday siesta the moment America took the stands. So, as of now, Sadiq was in a drunken alertness that only came from sleep during strange hours.

The prodding in his shoulder had waken him and he made to slap it away, though there was a strange familiarity and he really didn't think it'd go well with anyone if he hurt Japan, not well indeed. So, instead, he groggily turned his head and watched as Japan pulled away an earphone bud from one ear and politely asked, "What kind of music do you like, Sadiq-san?" Turkey took a moment to process the question, thoroughly deciding through his answer as though one critical decision could end it all, and lolled his head to one side, sleepily murmuring, "I dunno, jazz, I guess?"

It was at that moment that Heracles woke up and, in a sudden flurry that was almost impossible for someone with the metabolism of a rock, shouted, "Wrong answer!" and promptly kicked Sadiq in the groin. He had an almost-smirk on his face and he crossed his arms smugly while the other collapsed out of his chair and curled up in pain, groaning something Turkish under his breath. Kiku contemplated helping, though only put the bud back in his ear and felt like he shouldn't waste energy in something that he couldn't fix anyway."Wh-whattha fuck d'ya mean 'wrong answer'?!" Turkey grinded out, pitifully crawling back into his seat with obvious difficulty. "Because…" Greece drawled, returning once more to a near-placid state of mind, "I like jazz too… You can't like what I like… That's wrong…"  
"Well fuck you," Sadiq growled, "I was born first, so ya can't say ya liked it first." Childishly, he stuck his tongue out and turned away, as if it say "And that is that".

"Well… At least… I'm part of the UN!" Heracles barked, after a bit of hesitation, and copied the actions of the other. He could have stayed that way if Sadiq forcefully spun him around with a long-forgotten Ottoman strength, frantically crying out, "I'm _so_ fucking close! Goddamn! I betcha I can get every'un here t'vouch fer me, yeah?!" Heracles smiled haughtily, leaning forward and hissing, "I'd like to see you try."

"Oi! Francis!" Turkey yelled out, catching the attention of France- who had previous been messing with an errant curl. "Don't'cha think I could fit in the EU?" he casually droned. Francis fidgeted for a moment before, just as casually, asserted, "Ah, but _mon cher_, you are hated by most everyone, _non?_" Sadiq pouted and whined, "Am not!""I hate you!" Russia chimed, not too far away. The ever-present smile prevented Turkey from quipping anything back. "Fuck you~!" Spain lilted, waving a hand eagerly. Romano laughed next to him, apparently finding the situation to be more than amusing.

"H-hey! Shaddup!"

"Ve~ I wish I could kick your face again!" Italy spouted, gaining more than a few confused glances. Sadiq gaped, turning desperately towards Denmark for any help. He only got a shrug and a look that seemed almost sympathetic. "Goddammit! Ludwig, ya gotta-"  
"No," Germany flatly replied, keeping a straight, professional face. Austria nodded next to him, looking just as professional and stern. Hungary slid her fingers over the cool surface of her metal pan, sending a glare that was almost as threatening as Russia's smile.

Sadiq started seething, his teeth grinding dangerously and eye twitching. He stood up and stomped out of the room, screaming, "You all _suck balls_ and I _hate you all!_"

"Actually," Heracles interrupted, eyes half-lidded from sleep and one arm bringing everyone to his attention, "I thought about it… I wouldn't mind him in the EU…" There was a slow pause, a pregnant silence hanging over the air. Nobody could talk, Greece mused, if their jaws were hanging like that. Before laying his head on the smooth desk, he sleepily whispered, "As long… as he lets me sleep… during the meetings…"

* * *

**A/N**: I swear that everything I've written is completely accurate. Despite having close relations, the French don't believe that the Turks should be allowed in the EU. Russia also seems to have this random love-hate thing with Turkey, as in sometimes getting along and sometimes not, as well as Spain (though I'm not sure on their positions of Turkey being in the EU, though that's why I only made them all "grr" instead of "no".). Not to mention Italy, who went all bamf and kicked Turkey in the face at one point.

Oh god why did I write this.


End file.
